Havoc in Hulcrak 1
Havoc in Hulcrak 1 is an encounter in the Madness & Magma mission hub. It comes after The Head That Wears a Crown. Enemies *Cruel Kicker (1105 Gold, 136 XP, 85 Energy, 5 HP Normal) *Despicable Duster (1170 Gold, 144 XP, 90 Energy, 5 HP Normal) Transcript Introduction As different from humans as orocs are, as harsh and grinding as their language might be, their children sound the same when they cry out in fear. That's the perturbing thought which etches itself across your mind as you approach the settlement. Little colorful forms -- some no taller than your thigh -- stream towards you, high-pitched voices screaming wordless terror. Some clutch smaller children by the wrist, almost dragging them along in their flight. Others bear them in their arms, demonstrating strength that belies their stature. The foremost of the young orocs slow when they see you, bright eyes flashing as though expecting those weapons to fall upon them in turn. But Rakshara calls out to them, and whatever she says spurs them to continue. They run past your companions as you advance towards the town from which they flee. A band of adult orocs occupies a gaping hole in the crystal palisade. The chunks of debris strewn around them bespeaks the violence with which the settlement was laid open to its marauders. They watch and laugh as Hulcrak's youth scurries past their brawny bodies, many of the children shuddering as they're forced to pass within arm's reach of the warriors. But they make no move to stop them, save for one broad-shouldered brute who launches a halfhearted kick at the nearest child -- inspiring a yelp of pain and a burst of speed for his troubles. Another of the adults, perhaps encouraged by that cruelty, stoops down and snatches up a fragment of crystal. She takes careful aim, gazing at one of the fleeing children for a long moment before letting fly. It's a good throw. A single glance is enough to reveal the spinning emerald chunk's trajectory and its eventual destination -- the back of a diminutive cyan head. But the mathematics of its flight are defeated by a rival projectile. Tessa's arrow, which by choice or chance happens to be fletched the same shade, catches the heavier object and ruins its thrower's precision. When it lands it does so in complete impotence. The warriors glare, the children forgotten. The one who kicked the girl barks out a stream of rocky utterances. "He says-" Rakshara begins. "Did he say anything which would dissuade me from killing him?" you ask. "No." "Good." Conclusion A chorus of juvenile cheering accompanies the stroke of your sword and the body;s thud. The moment the fighting started, the desperate exodus ended. Each eager pair of eyes gathered to witness the battle, and drink in the deaths of their enemies. You don't think any of them were disappointed with the result. Rakshara calls out to the children, and her words inspire another wave of cheers. The female who threw the crystal lies prone at her feet, groaning, pushing against the ground as she struggles to rise. The orange warrior's heel crashes down on her head, putting paid to her efforts. There's a tinkling crunch as her teeth meet the stone. Tiny pieces of crystal bounce away, scattering and sparkling across the dark rock. Rakshara smiles at her handiwork before stepping away, leaving her enemy insensible amidst the dental debris. But the wounded woman's plight isn't over. As soon as your companion moves aside, the children move in -- pieces of rock and crystal in their young hands. The thuds and crunches which ensue are disturbing, but have no effect on the cries of childhood pleasure. You head through the smashed gateway, leaving them to their sport. Category:Madness & Magma